Victim of an Incubus
by tharailwaydra
Summary: my oc first time joined  forced to  the total drama series. alejandro/oc id rlly appreciate  nice  reviews.


**Victim of an Incubus**

by ~tharailwaydra

A total drama world tour fanfic  
>summary: a new girl has joined total drama world tour, but had no choice to join, just to win the prize for her family, well... mostly for her dad since she has a fatherless family, (divorce life).<br>So far, she has stumbled an incubus (alejandro) on her way towards the prize but she wont fall for him till the end.  
>WARNING: spoilers at end, and slighly insulting to some of the fangirls. Dont like, dont read, (or for the love of mickey, please be mature and don't give me bad comments.)<p>

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

An unfortunate day for a girl, whom is Windy, who didnt agree at first to join the total drama world tour, but gave up, but she secretly promises if she won, she'd gave it to her father. And to get away from her hometown for a while, you see, she lives a life of being an outcast and cant stand to be around others from her hometown life.  
>Since she feels so unfortunate to be alive, she a little paranoid...<br>Whenever Windy goes outside with the conformists, it feels like they stare at her no matter what she does, she can almost hear others thinking that she's "weird" or "clumsy"or a freak from another dimension".

Right now, she's on the total drama bus, with the two other new contestants; Sierra and... Alejandro.  
>On there way to the airport with the rest of the contestants.<br>Windy stared out the bus window, patiently waiting for this to end. She feels metally sick ever since she signed that damned contract for this.. game. But she brought her medicine with her.

"Hi, im sierra! This is really exciting to be on her! i wonder if were already on camera, by the way, whats your name!"

Windy's eye twitched from that freaky fangirls voice. Without turning her head, replied: "im Windy, you-"  
>"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A TOALLY AWSOME THAT WERE GONNA BE ON TV!"<p>

"NO. I just came here so I can get away from my hometown life and hopefully get the prize.."

Sierra snorted, "please, everyone wants to be on here,and... blah, blah, blah blah..~" she kept goin on and ON!

Windy just ignored her, she looked away, spotting alejandro. I kept glancing at him until he finally looked up at me. He half smirked and winked at me.

I blushed and looked back at sierra, who was still chatting away. Uggghhhhh.. How do I end up with the chatty people!

It wasnt long after Sierra left off somewhere. "good, maybe i'll get some peace for now..." I mumbled.

But something caught my attention now. There stood infront of me, Alejandro, smiling down at me with lustful hunger in his eye's.

"I couldnt help noticing you gazing at me earlier."

"M'yea, so what? I just have a small habit of people watching." I looked away.

"Well then, might I ask your name, chica?"

Again, my eye twitched of socializing. "I-its Windy for your information."

He took my hand and kissed it, then held it like was something so fragile.

"Ahhhh~ such a perfect name for a cute girl"

He stared into my eyes with those jade eyes... My cheeks were gettign warm, and smiled slightly crooked. But forced it back to a frown. I couldnt show him I was weak, not infront of something so foul-sensing feeling.

"Look, what do you want from me?" Windy asked.

Alejandro frowned a little, still holding my hand. "Why, I just want to meet my competitors of the show. We'll be together for a while."

Something in that sentence said something like: "im a total incubus, i'll twist, and destroy all the minds of the competitors leaving them souless shells, even yours, and claim that cash..."

Windys fists tightened. "I dont believe your actually human.."

His face didnt changed.  
>"Deep inside of you is vile and disgusting, which in the end, all your actions will effect you, leaving you in a bad shape.!" I glared.<p>

Alejandro stood up, "we'll see about that, chica." He said with an innocence tone, before he walked away, he blew a kiss at me.

I pretend to grab that flying kiss, crushed it in my palms and threw it on the ground, stomping on it.  
>He chuckled.<p>

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
>So there you have it, in the End, Windy didnt won the prize, but she did laughed when she saw Heather kicked Alejandro in the nuts and from a bad disfigured shape from he got trampled on and survived from the lava.<br>Just as Windy's prediction came true for Alejandro's destiny. 


End file.
